


The Other Side

by SumiTen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bullshit Science, Dubious Ethics, Ghost power, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mad Science, Other, Parody, Psychological Trauma, Rants, Realistically unrealistic, Realities, Self-Insert, Stuckedintoanotherworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: A half baked concept I just came up with after my sleep deprived brain decided to mix things up. Ghost girl from our world watches Orochimaru and decides to haunt him. Enjoy.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Hana opened her eyes, and couldn't recognize the place she saw. It was foreign, and at first her brain couldn't recognize anything- then slowly it all came into focus, like a blurry haze it all snapped into light. She was in a strange room. The smell of the air was strange, chemicals mixed with soil and something like decay. It was dark, except she could see tables, with containers of... things. Jars of things and bottles that looked like something from a chemistry lab. _Is that where I am?_

Hana had magically teleported into some scientists lab? _Was it them or me?_ A quick glance around the room told her she was alone at the moment, so perhaps it wasn't them to summoned her here, which meant they didn't know she was here. Hana took a closer inspection of the items in front of her to guess where she was.

Japanese- she recognized scribbled on something that looked like notes- for what she have no idea. This looked like someone had been here recently, as well. That means they could walk back in at any moment- she noticed a door. That was the only way in she could see, so, panicking, she looked for a place to hide until she could regain her composure. There was a cabinet- she dove inside, carefully moving aside a few... bottles of.... organs...

_Nope. Not thinking about it._

Hana took a deep breath, and made an effort to breath quietly. It was about ten minutes- minutes that felt like hours- before someone walked into the room, as she heard the door open. She froze, careful not to move a muscle.

She heard someone move things, and scribble something before a voice spoke, in Japanese. " _ **Sasuke-kun**_ ni torēningu ni okureru yo, _**Kabuto-kun**_ ni itte."

" _Hai, **Orochimaru-Sama**." _

Her heart sunk, and a new wave of emotions, fear and confusion, came over her as everything she saw clicked into place. Hana didn't understand what they said, but she knew somehow, she didn't know how, I'd been transported into the Naruto world! Hana didn't know how it was possible... unless she was tripping or dreaming but this didn't feel like that... this felt to real.

_At least I'll act like it until proven otherwise. I know this is probably a dream, but if it isn't I don't want to fuck myself over. Especially since..._

Orochimaru, as in the S-rank criminal who experiments ruthlessly on people no matter how many he kills, man, woman or child....

. _..and I'm in his lab._

_Underground lab. That is most likely booby trapped._

_With Orochimaru blocking my exit._

_And my only protection is a cabinet._

_Alright don't panic. Don't panic. Let's go over the facts. Fact number one, you are in Naruto. Right. Kabuto and Sasuke are here, so post part one. Narrowed down the timeline. Alright. You know where and when you are now, roughly. Next, Oochimaru is in the same room, although unaware of your presence- how?_

Hana's heart leapt as she heard Orochimaru shift slightly, and open a cabinet next to her to retrieve something, his arm extended far to long. She became increasingly more panicked.

_Well let's see, I'm in a cabinet and I haven't made a move, and my breathing is pretty low at the moment. This situation likely won't last long- which means what comes next is this; how exactly do you want to be found, because you will be found. Should you reveal yourself? Should you let Orochimaru find you? Which option would be worse? If he finds you, you look like a spy, but if you reveal yourself you can... commit suicide faster? No wait. Orochimaru likes information, and interesting things. You need to be interesting if you want to live, so popping out of the closet like you just landed there might be a safer option, at least compared to him finding you._

_You've been hiding like this while he is in the room for about a minute now, which means he is seconds away from noticing you. The fact that he hasn't already proves you aren't in possession of chakra, furthermore, you don't really speak Japanese, beyond introducing yourself, greetings, and a few random vocabulary words and phrases. Speaking is out. Alright. You need to just, step out of the cabinet.... now... come on... just..._

_**JUST DO IT!!**! _

Hana opened the cabinet door, and to her surprise it didn't squeak. She stood, and awkwardly stare at Orochimaru's back. _How does he not notice me?_ She wondered, and she cleared her throat to get his attention.

Nothing. No reaction. He didn't hear her. 

_Am I some kind of ghost?_ She could touch things, so she decided to test this theory. Not daring to get any closer to him, Hana simply slammed the cabinet shut, flinching as she did so, her entire body tensed and her heart pounded in her chest. Orochimaru whipped around and his eyes scanned the room, completely glossing over her. Hana stood there, frozen, not even daring to move as she watched him scan the room, before slowly returning to his work. 

Hana took a step forward, and paused, waiting for a reaction. Nothing. Then she took another step, and that's when she realized.... her steps were soundless. Confidence soaring, she walked over to Orochimaru, and stared directly at him, waving hand in front of his face and gaining absolutely no reaction.

She wondered what might happen if she poked him. She wasn't sure if she was just really invisible or what, and decided not to risk it. She looked down at what he was doing, and.... yeah she couldn't read Japanese at all.

She didn't recognize the diagram either. Hana walked away from Orochimaru and walked around the lab, looking at different things, tempted to touch them but decided against causing anymore noise since alerting Orochimaru to her existence wasn't very appealing.

Then, she tripped over her own feet, and reaching out blindly to catch herself, her flailing arms whacking down several jars of.... body parts.... among other things as Hana landed with a startled yelp on the floor. This time Orochimaru was on his feet in an instant, scanning the room with the eyes of someone ready to kill.

Hana remained on the floor in frozen terror, and he stepped forward causing her to flinch, and move the broken glass. Kunai ripped forward, aimed directly for her head. Hana yelped again as the kunai went through her. She blinked, and felt at the spot it had passed through, then turned to look at the kunai. She slowly reached for it, to test if she could touch it. She pick it up.

Orochimaru watched in fascination and suspicion. "Anata ga daredeare, anata no tekunikku wa hijo ni insho-tekidesu.....Benkyo shitaidesu." He licked his lips with a look in his eyes she didn't like, and he moved, standing in front of the door. 

Hana licked her lips for an entirely different reason- lack of chap-stick. Her mouth was dry and she stared at Orochimaru as she held the kunai, the only indication she was even present.

Then she decided to carve something into the ground. She knew basic Hiragana, a few kanji, and a little Japanese- but enough to get her point across. She finished the horribly written message.

 **Not enemy.** Her message... or at least what she hoped she said. Orochimaru eyed the crude words. "Anatahadare?" He asked. She blinked, and her mind told her he asked her who she was. 

She struggled to convey her identity.

Hana wrote it simply. 

** Name-  Hana **

** Female  **

**Age- Twenty**

**Not Shinobi.**

Hana watched Orochimaru's reaction to the words, his lips pressed in a thin line, but curiosity shined in them. Hana still had his kunai, using it to write in the ground. "Anata wa shinde imasu ka? Anata wa nanimonodesu ka?" He asked. 

Hana replied instantly.

**Human. Not dead. Stuck. Hana From Another world. Hana Between worlds.**

Orochimaru scanned the message, and Hana put the kunai down. Orochimaru looked blindly around the lab, looking for a sign of her. She reached out, and touched his hand. He flinched- momentarily, before trying to grab her. He could not- his hand phased through her. Amused, almost, Hana grabbed the kunai again. 

**I show. No touch. Me touch.** She put held the kunai still, and walked over to Orochimaru and touched his hand again, curiously to see his reaction. He twitched, but didn't react much, letting her pull his hand up, and she traced the lines in his hand. His fingers closed around hers, and her eyes widened as he moved sharply- he was trying to catch her in his grasp and she knew it. 

He held her hand, and he reached forward with his other towards her face. She pulled her hand free, fading from him easily. Her breath caught in her throat as she was scared for a moment, then decided, since she could just slip out of his fingers, to humor him. She touched his hand again, and let him catch his, then allowed his other to reach her face, fingers tracing over it like a blind person.

His hand went towards her throat, pausing, as if he realized she could just float away from him. She flicked his hand as it got closer to her chest, and she guided over to her heart, allowing him to feel her heartbeat, proving she was alive. 

Orochimaru's eyes were wide during the entire process, as from his perspective, something he could barely feel or touch was moving around him, touching him but he was only allowed to touch with consent.

 _Must be new for him._ The joke and statement went through Hana's mind, and she pulled away from Orochimaru, as if coming to her sensed. His hands were extended for a moment afterwards, before they returned to his sides.

He was interested. Hana wasn't sure if that was good or not.

* * *

**Let me know if ya like.**


	2. The Haunting

Orochimaru locked her in the room.

Their interactions had gone on for about ten more minutes, and in that time he seemed to have realized that she didn't speak proper Japanese, and thus, didn't understand anything to complex.

So he said something she didn't understand to test this out, and waited for a response. When Hana didn't respond, he told her to remain where she was, before he was gone and the door closed, with a audible click. Hana attempted to open the door, but it was locked (duh) and while apparently she could phase through things trying to harm her, and things trying to touch her, she couldn't phase through the door. The door rattled as she shook the handled, and then she realized Orochimaru might be testing her.

She remained on the other side of the door, not by choice of course, and then she heard a small chuckle from the other side, and then footsteps heading away. Hana kicked the door, and let out a cry of frustration, and turned back towards the lab.

_....Might as well snoop._

A while later (Hana didn't have a clock) that the door opened again, and with Orochimaru was a boy, roughly fifteen or sixteen with spiky black hair and- Hana blinked.

It was Sasuke. Behind them, in the doorway, stood Kabuto, probably to prevent any escape attempts. She glanced at Sasuke, and realized he was probably here to use his Sharingan to find her.

.... If he could find her.

Hana watched, remaining perfectly still, while Sasuke's eyes flickered into red as his sharingan activated, and he scanned the room. When his gaze reached her, he paused. "Soko. Nani ka miemasu." He said, and all three sets of eyes were fixed on Hana, who scooted out of the way. Sasuke's eyes followed her, and she moved back and fourth. "Nani ga miemasu ka?" Asked Orochimaru. Hana hopped back and fourth, waving her arms around like a madman.

"Josei... watashi wa omou..... kanoio no chakura wa kimoda....sore wa subete machigatte iru.... soshite supairaru ga o sugiru..." Sasuke said, looking confused, but concentrated. Hana blinked at the words.

He identified her as a woman, okay, said something about chakra, then to many spirals?

Oh. Oh! Her chakra! Wait.. to many? Hana thought on this, and she remembered her world's version of chakra, with... how many was it seven? From the crown down the body? Is that what Sasuke was seeing?

Hana grabbed a piece of paper- startling Sasuke and Kabuto and maybe Orochimaru- and began drawing out the chakra- on a stick person. She cringed at the crude sketch, but she didn't have time to make it perfect, adding the word for "this" and held it up.

Sasuke stared at it, and nodded. "Hn."

Hana watched as the three of them talked it out, there conversation to vague and advanced for her to catch on- aside from smaller words or catching that the word was meant as a question. (Questions usually end in 'ka' so that how she knew..)

Was her world's chakra real? Or was it just because she was in this weird ghost form? Was Sasuke seeing the chakra coils like in all those yoga meditation posters? Should she try doing that?

_Wait._

Has she astral projecting this entire time or something? _Aren't you supposed to like.... try? You don't just... astral project... right? Is that even how that works?_

Hana wished she knew, if only she had her phone she could just google it. Hana was starting to miss basic things like google or netflix... and now she realizes whenever she has to research something and can't just pull up the articles she needs, but go to library and find them.

... her thoughts would probably make anyone older than twenty-five cringe. It's true though... she's going to have to learn patience. But first this communication barrier. If she did will herself here somehow, then maybe she can control it? How did the meditations for this go again? Manifestation and intent? Will? 

Hana took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes. _I want to be seen. I want to be heard.... but not comfy with touching... I want to make myself heard when I speak! Yeah that's a better and safer option. I want to understand them. I want to speak. Understand. Come on whatever bullshit it causing this has to be able to translate things for me! Please!_

 _Understand. Understand. Understand!_ Hana chanted like a shounen protagonist and looked at the three shinobi.

Absolutely nothing had happened.

 _...fucking hell. This is gonna take more work than just begging, isn't it? Ugh._ Hana walked over to the desk, and touched the surface. _I can touch things. I can touch people. I can't phase through things, although they can phase through me... when I'm scared? What if I want them to touch me? .... I don't want the to touch me. Okay, what if I really want them to hear me? I gotta focus on the same feeling. Same power. Come on._

Hana opened her mouth. "Konichiwa!" She said, and nothing happened, so she tried again, this time with more feeling. "Konichiwa!" She yelled this time in. Nothing. Frustration bubbling up inside her, Hana screamed at the top of her lungs, defaulting to English. "HELLO CAN YOU HEAR ME!!!"

All of their heads snapped to her location, and Hana stared at them. "Hello?"

"She can speak." Kabuto said, and Hana nearly cried because _she understand them._

_Thank you, universe._

Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto stared at her. "You guys can hear me?" She asked in English, and Kabuto nodded. "Yes... I thought you couldn't speak?"

"Oh I can speak, we just weren't speaking the same language. I figured out how to translate it now, though, so now we can communicate completely through speech." Hana explained, probably sounding very cheerful at the fact that she just succeeded in breaching the communication barrier.

"Who are you, and how did you end up here?" Asked Orochimaru. "My name is Hana, and I actually don't know how I got here. I also don't know why I'm invisible or unable to be touched... those abilities are new to me. I just kind of materialized here, like I teleported. I don't think I can teleport though.." Hana said realizing just now that she hadn't exactly tried to teleport.

"Where did you come from, exactly?" Orochimaru asked, and Hana paused. She couldn't lie to Orochimaru, not successfully. She didn't want to tell him the truth either. So, she went with a more logical approach, one that seems completely reasonable.

Hana didn't reply, instead she countered. "You're Orochimaru of the Sannin, aren't you? The missing-nin from Konoha who conducts ruthless experiments on people?" She prompted, and he grinned. "You've heard of me." _Yeah and I fucking snooped. Also I know everything. Bitch._ Hana thought, but didn't say a thing.

"Yeah... sorry but I'm not comfortable telling a missing-nin where I live, if that's alright." She chose to say instead. Orochimaru chuckled. "Just the fact that you know that much about me gives me a general idea ... you aren't from Konohagakure, are you?" Was... was that a joke? Is he joking? He knows she isn't... because she speaks another language but...

"Pft. If I was I probably wouldn't be so civil with you." Hana said, her voice keeping a joking tone. Orochimaru hummed. "Yes, I suppose that's true." 

"I take it you have family, then?" Kabuto asked, cutting into the conversation, and Hana said nothing, deciding to let his assumptions speak for her. "I see. You want to protect them so you aren't telling us where your from." He concluded. It was funny that he was even trying to threaten them. Unless he could travel dimensions Hana knew her family and friends were completely safe.

"You'll never figure it out so don't even bother." Hana said with complete certainty. _Just try it bitch._ She wanted to taunt him more, but knew better. She didn't have control of her powers, but she also needed them to know she wasn't a push over.

"Also, I was here for a good twenty minutes and you didn't even _notice_. You can't even hear my footsteps or sense me. The only one who can actually _see_ me is Sasuke, and even then it's not like he really see me." 

"About that, why is your chakra different?" Sasuke asked.

"Beats me. I'm a civilian so it's not like I'd really notice." Hana replied instantly, because she honestly didn't know why... exactly. She knew why, just not why it was like how it was.

"Before you spoke, I noticed the coil on the top of your head start moving. Was that on purpose?" Sasuke spoke finally, asking about her. "Yeah, I was trying to break the communication barrier."

"... that language you spoke, I've only ever heard it from the people in The Land of Lighting." Kabuto said, and Hana paused, not sure how to respond. Kabuto took the silence as confirmation. "So your from the Land of Lighting then?" Hana didn't know how to respond at all now because _they spoke English in the land of lightning?_

_Let's test that.  
_

She let the language barrier back up, keeping her voice, and spoke aloud. " _Do you understand?_ " Kabuto's eyes sharpened.

" _Yes. Although I will admit my language skills are...not the best in this tongue."_ He responded, and Orochimaru seemed to be listening while Sasuke just looked confused. _"Well, it's a lot more comfortable for me to speak like this, although I take it Sasuke doesn't speak it?"_

 _"No. Sasuke-kun isn't very well versed in Lighting."_ It was Orochimaru who spoke this time. For simplicities sake, Hana pulled the barrier back up. "Alright so you've got the country. You ain't guessing the village in a million years though." She said in a way that presented false confidence like various anime characters had done.

"We'll see." Kabuto replied, and Hana almost snickered. They think she's from Lightning... Well let them think that.

_Ha! You ain't ever gonna figure it out bitch._

* * *

TRANSLATIONS: First one: There. I see something.

Second one: What do you see?

Confused Sasuke one: A woman... I think... her chakra is strange it's.... it's all wrong.... and there are to many spirals..


	3. Shenanigans

Hana.

Hana watched as Orochimaru and Kabuto seemed to be working on something. They'd placed seals on the entrance of the door- the only way out, and effectively made this room her prison. They also removed most interesting things from the room, and sort of converted it into a made shift prison/lab. One half of the room has a small futon Hana was meant to sleep on, with a thin blanket. She was fed twice a day, and each time Kabuto would usually be the one to do it, occasionally accompanied by Sasuke in order to... well, basically experiment on her.

Hana, at first, was very hesitant of anything to do with it all, but quickly realized that if she did not comply, she did not get food, and things would be removed from the room. She would be left alone for longer periods of time. When she behaved, she was given certain "luxuries" like access to the showers- although humiliatingly Sasuke would have to accompany her whenever she left the room. Kabuto also informed that even if she "got loose" she wouldn't be able to escape the base itself, and she would probably starve to death when they leave her behind.

Kabuto and Hana both quickly learned whatever Hana wore, disapeared on Hana, and if she removed the same clothing then it would reappear. Hana supposed this was convenient that she wasn't just floating clothing. She was truly on a separate plain of existence, or at least somewhat separate anyway.

She soon realized that she could in fact, allow herself to get her, as Kabuto attempted to draw blood- he actually succeeded as she allowed him. It was partly because Hana didn't know what was actually happening to her, and she was genuinely curious about how she worked. If there was one thing she knew they could do, it was at least help her figure it out. 

Albiet at the cost of everything, but it's not like Hana had much going for her anyway. If she escape, then what? Just be a disembodied voice for the rest of her life, with no real way to connect to anyone without them thinking her to be some evil spirit or ghost? Or, in the case of Shinobi, a spy or tool? The perfect infiltration spy, never seen and rarely heard, only detectable to those with dojutsu.

She could only imagine it.

They let her have tea here, so that was nice. Granted, Kabuto decided to see how her body reacted to god knows what drug and she was out of it for a while so.... that was a thing. 

Orochimaru would also show up out of the blue and just... either observe or participate. Hana wasn't sure which was worse.

The tests were pretty odd, sometimes they were fun, other times not so much. First, there was the clothing thing. Then, Kabuto would watch her eat- food was fun. Hana couldn't make things she held disappear unless she put it in her pocket or mouth, so when she ate, the food would appear to slowly disappear. Kabuto also discovered that her her blood would also remain invisible when removed, as well as hair, nails, skin, etc.

Hana didn't let him get anything beyond that. After being away from her, her cells would slowly start to loose the invisible power as they "died" and they would appear. They realized that if Hana died, then she would probably appear after a while as well. They theorized that meant that Hana must be activating this ability in some way, and just keeping it on constantly.

Hana thought this might be why she felt tired all the time, until she remembered she was in a very stressful situation and dismissed this. In an effort to exhaust her, Kabuto test her stamina, muscle strength, flexibility, etc, to wear her down and also because he was an evil bastard who Hana decided must be a sadist.

She hated gym. She will always hate gym.

Especially when you get a series of remarks on how disappointingly weak you are. It was then that Hana decided to slap Kabuto in the face. 

It was a weak slap, and didn't even leave a mark. Kabuto just adjusted his glasses and wrote something down. Hana looked at his scribbling and felt her face heat up.

_Arm strength- weak. Not able to land a proper hit._

Hana felt the temptation to kick him in the balls, but decided against it. She liked having nice things, even if those things were basic amenities. She knew they were playing nice because it was the only way she would cooperate. She knew at some point they were going to get bored of her, and either kill her or lock her up tight somewhere she could never escape.

The good news, at least the thing that kept Hana optimistic was that Sasuke was sixteen, and according to Kabuto, it was currently May 22. If she remember correctly, Orochimaru would die around late June or early July, by Sasuke's hand. 

Then she would still have Kabuto to deal with, but even still, then at the longest she has until October 10th, when Naruto turns seventeen and the Fourth Great Shinobi War ended.

It's mind boggling to Hana that the entire war only last about two days, and the entire Shippuden is only from June to October, minus the flashforwards....

So she only had to survive the next five or six months and she's in the clear for mad scientists! That's great, right? She just has to make it....

* * *

Hana muttered to herself, and Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "You know I can still hear you right?" Feeling frustrated, Hana switched. "Crees eres tan lista. Muchachos esta muy estupido." Kabuto paused, and blinked, clearly not understanding a word she just said. Hana suddenly got the feeling she shouldn't have said that. "What language was that?"He asked, and Hana thought quickly to save herself. "Nothing. It's just a made up thing, I was speaking gibberish." She lied. _Damn, note to self do not speak Spanish. They have English in the Naruto world, but not Spanish, of course. That's just great._

Hana decided she was bored, after about an hour of sitting alone in the dark. Yes, the dark- they didn't give her light except for a candle which Hana used conservatively because she wasn't sure how to ask for another candle when that one was used up. Also, she didn't want them to know the dark made her uncomfortable.

Orochimaru had tried to use sealing jutsu on her. It was terrifying, and fortunately her phasing ability kept her from ever being touched- despite him attempting to convince her to let him touch her.

_

"I could make you visible, Hana-chan, just hold still for a moment." He asked, his tone falsely sweet as he tried to coax her. Hana wasn't buying it for a second.

"Hell no. You ain't touching me with no jutsu. I'll figure out visibility myself." She said, and Orochimaru clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Child, there is no need to make this difficult, this won't kill you." He said, not sounding very convincing. Hana snorted.

"Because you've done this so many times." She replied sarcastically.

"I actually have." He shot back, and Hana blinked. "On who? People who aren't basically ghosts?"

"I've perfected this enough to work on you, don't think I would risk your life so causally, after all, you are one of a kind and it would be a shame to loose just an interesting test subject." Orochimaru said, and Hana stared at him incredulously despite him not being able to see her.

"Oh, that's comforting." Hana said in the most heavily sarcastic snarky tone she could manage. "Still not letting you touch me. For all I know that jutsu could also make me solid all the time, letting you get me on a table." 

Orochimaru sighed. "Hana-chan you're being very difficult, and it's not as if I'm going to kill you."

Hana scoffed. _He didn't deny it._ "No just dissect me, experiment on me, torture me, and all types of other weird shit. Fuck that." Hana said in absolute refusal.

"I could make you stronger, Hana-chan, give you power. I could _improve_ you." He tried again, and Hana didn't reply. He sighed, once again seemingly irritated, and left the room.

_

Ever since then Hana's been alone in the room with nothing to do. Orochimaru was getting impatient, it seemed. _Improve me? Excuse you? I don't need improvement. At least, not like that. Like, yeah, I need to work self improvement and all that jazz but I don't need body modifications.... well, except maybe not being invisible anymore which is what he offered but... even if I could get solid and visible I wouldn't want to have any of his power._

 _If I'm gonna get stronger I want to do it with my own abilities, and not with any borrowed powers._ Hana shifted, and stood up, approaching the door. She couldn't touch it- the sealing prevented her from leaving even if the doors were locked. She didn't know how that worked, but she assumed they would only allow someone who was either Kabuto, Orochimaru or Sasuke past them.

He didn't seal the walls though....

She walked over to a wall and place her hand on it. She could shift through blades- why not walls? Hana pressed her hand on the wall, trying to remember the feeling of when she had phased through the kunai.

 _Come on come on, you got this._ She felt her hand slip through the wall. Smiling, Hana walked forward. _... Oh crap... I can't breath!_

It was suffocating. It was dark, not unlike her room but this was different. She was being suffocated. Hana gasped for breath and taste dirt, and frantically, she moved in the direction of where she knew the hallway was.

Hana practically fell out of the wall, taking sharp breaths, she made sure nobody could hear her as she caught her breath. Then, she stood and looked around. Orochimaru had already warned her that if she escaped, she wouldn't be able to leave the base, as the entire place was sealed off specifically because of her. She wondered why he didn't just do her room.

 _Maybe because since I can shift through most things, he thinks I can shift through walls and I'm just hiding that fact.... well, now he's right._ Hana couldn't shift through sealing, which means she can't get away from them. She can't even just phase through the earth until she's away from them because she nearly suffocated walking through the wall.

Which means she cannot escape from this place.

Hana walked through the hallways, almost bored until Orochimaru walked out from a room she didn't know he was in. She froze, and he past right by her, followed soon by Sasuke. She followed them, curiously, taking note of the room and it's location to back to afterwards.

Eventually they entered a much larger room, where Orochimaru turned to Sasuke with a grin.

It happened so quickly, one minute they were standing, the next they were moving around the room swords drawn. Hana couldn't follow but she watched in aw as they moved. _Holy shit the anime doesn't do this justice... this... it's unreal. These people.... they're absolutely insane._ She decided to leave while they were at it, as she realized Sasuke might spot her with his Sharingan, and then she would be in for it.

She returned to the room, and discovered it was a lab, not completely unlike the one she'd spent the majority of her time in when she first arrived. Sasuke was probably getting some kind of experiment or body modification on him. Maybe drugs? Who knows. Hana was disgusted, and so she turned to leave, not wanting to risk them coming back, and her running into Sasuke with his eyes activated.

Although, it's likely after this fight he wouldn't have them activated- Hana imagined sparring with Orochimaru was taxing on one's chakra reserves. She decided to locate Kabuto, and see what he was doing.

This proved to be a mistake, as she got lost quickly. Hana wondered around, completely lost for the next hour, and she wondered if they'd noticed she was gone yet. They'll probably notice at some point- even if she was meant to be in solitude as a form of psychological warfare. 

That's probably the only way she could actually fight back against Orochimaru, although she's only successful because he literally cannot do anything else. She has nobody they can threaten, they can't touch her or harm her, worst they can do is starve her and deprive her of basic needs. Which, fair enough that's a form of torture. But it's not as if she'll remain locked up now.

Unless they seal her in a room. Then she would truly be trapped, although she technically is right now. She had no idea how she can get out. Perhaps if she built up her ability to hold her breath? How long would it take for her to get the surface? How far away is the surface? Didn't Orochimaru move around bases? What are they gonna do when they need to move?

She's been here for about a week. Surely they would be re-locating soon? Isn't that partly how Orochimaru remains so well hidden and why the leaf couldn't catch him? Is there anyway she could contact the leaf-

Wait a minute she does have an opportunity. In the anime, team seven does find Sasuke thanks to Sasori. All she has to do is wait for that to happen, which should be in a few months....

She won't be able to resist Orochimaru for _months._ She's going to have to come up with a strategy.

* * *

**Well, what do ya think? Like? No like? Think she's gonna survive that long? Is my characterization of Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto accurate? Let me know in the comments!**


	4. Playing the cards

Hana waited two more meetings before she would give into Orochimaru. She needed to play him as well as he did her. Really, she could just reflect him, although the idea made her sick to her stomach.

She refused a second time, although she considered in front of him after he offered her power again. Then she just stayed silent and said she'd think about it. They were basically haggling over her bodily autonomy and it was making her sick.

She had to pretend she actually want power, which wasn't hard. Technically, she wasn't opposed to it, the idea of getting stronger. She just suspected that Orochimaru had a different idea of powerful, and once he got his hands on her then she wouldn't have very much of a say in what exactly those changes would be.

She waited five days, that seemed like a long enough time for it to be convincing, she made it seem as if he was wearing her down. She prayed he didn't suspect her.

* * *

"... so what exactly will this jutsu do?" She asked, finally, and Orochimaru barely hid his grin. "It's a seal, it should allow you to become visible." He said, and Hana needed clarification. "What will it do, to me? Will it halt my ability to phase?"

"Perhaps. It's meant to act as a stabilizer." He told her and Hana froze, her stomach twisted as she stared at Orochimaru.

"... stabilizer?" Hana breathed.

"Kabuto didn't tell you? Your molecular structure is unstable, it's a wonder your still alive." Orochimaru said casually, and Hana took in a sharp breath, and she realized why she was suddenly able to float through the walls with little effort. 

She couldn't be sure Orochimaru was telling the truth, perhaps he was only telling her to get her to comply, but if he was telling the truth.... then... she was dying. Kabuto did say something about something being odd, but he'd said it while Hana was suffering from blood loss and fatigue, so she didn't catch everything he said.

"... I'm in front of you." Hana said, and she felt herself getting more and more nervous by the minute about what she was allowing. _I just have to survive this for a short time. It's not like it's gonna be years of this. I can do this. I can._

Orochimaru grinned, and told her to remove her shirt. Hana watched it materialize as she let it go, dropping it to the ground. She still had a bra on, so it wasn't like she was naked.

His fingers glowed, and Hana tensed as his hand slammed forward, knocking the wind out of her. Hana fell to the floor, gasping in pain as she felt a foriegn energy spread around her body, almost searing her. At the same time, something came into focus, almost like she was finally snapping out of a fog. Her head spun, and everything around her felt.... sharper. Then, an almost suffocating energy was bearing down on her. Hana gasped, as she tried to compose herself, then she looked around, before looking up at Orochimaru, who's eyes were focused on her. He smirked, crouching down to her level and reaching out to grab her chin.

"Welcome, Hana-chan, it's good to see you." He laughed at her irritated expression, and Hana realized she would have to school her face like Sasuke did as her emotions were no longer hidden from him. 

Hana tried to pull out of his grasp, but he wasn't letting go. In fact her inability to do so made his smirk widen into a grin. "No slipping away this time." He said, and Hana ceased her struggling, and just stared at him.

"Now what?" She managed to say, despite the overwhelming chakra- she could feel it now. She was suddenly connected to this world, where as before she'd just been merely a visitor.

"Hm... how do you feel? What do you feel?" Orochimaru asked quizzically, taking her pulse and looking in her eyes. He was examining her. It was an experimental seal. Hana shifted uncomfortably.

"Um... chakra. I feel a weird energy and it's.. it's suffocating. Is that you?" She gasped, and suddenly the pressure vanished. "Better? Or no?" Orochimaru asked, and Hana nodded. Orochimaru tilted his head. "Speak, child."

"Yes, uh, it's gone now. What was that?"

"That was killing intent." Orochimaru explained. "Although nothing compared to what it could be." That sounded like a threat to Hana and she made a note to not piss him off. Again. Damn.

"I didn't realize how disconnected I was until now." She said, decided to keep talking. Orochimaru hummed, and they both stood. He beckoned her to follow, and she complied. They left the room she'd been trapped in for days, and she got nervous as they approached a place she knew was a lab. She continued explaining what she'd felt when she'd gotten the seal, and Orochimaru lead her into the lab, gesturing towards a table. Hana froze momentarily, hesitating to go towards the table. She felt panicked and cornered- she didn't want this.

"Hana-chan." Orochimaru said, and pointedly looked at her. Hana felt like her legs and arms were lead as she walked robotically towards the table. Her breath hitched as she stopped directly in front of it, and she vaguely heard Orochimaru sigh.

"On the table, Hana-chan." Hana moved slowly, but she got onto the table, and then he told her to lay down. Hana was probably as pale as a ghost at this point, and she was absolutely frozen as Orochimaru seemed to be examining the seal, which was on her stomach. She hadn't seen it, but she could feel it as he messed with it.

_Just breath, just breath, and count. In, and out, in, and out. Don't look at him, focus on the ceiling._

* * *

Hana was exhausted from the mental and physical strain of constantly keeping her guard up, and whatever the fuck Orochimaru was doing to her. After Orochimaru was done with the seal, Kabuto showed up and examined her. Then, he took more samples of her DNA, and put her through more physical exercise. Hana found it more humiliating when he could actually see what she looked like while she was exhausted like this.

Sasuke didn't have to take her to the bathroom anymore -which was probably the only positive- and she was placed in another room, this one was more like a cell. She was allowed to keep what little items she had, her clothing, in exchange for her cooperation, she supposed. It was never said. She assumed you get to wear non-prison uniforms when you willingly participated in the experiments.

She had to get over her reluctance and hesitance to survive, she realized this was going to the hardest thing she's ever done. But if she could reach the light at the end of the tunnel... she could do it.

She just had to get through this. One day at a time. No matter what, that's what she had to focus on. 

After what seemed like a few days, she was allowed to use her ability again, although the seal would remain in place, she would test it to phase through things. While being monitored of course, and visible.

First, it was simple, she just had to phase through things like the door, but then they quickly moved onto items, attacks. She had to actually focus to use her ability now, it was like the complete opposite of before. Instead of focusing to stay grounded it was focusing to get off the ground.

In some ways she was sharper. But, naturally, when Sasuke came at her with a sword she freaked out. He slashed at her while Kabuto and Orochimaru watched, and she let out a a squeak of fear as she phased through his attack, and moved away, but he still followed her, slashing at her and never letting up. He nicked her briefly in the arm and she hissed, but kept her phase on.

"Hana-chan, are you going to constantly play defense?" Orochimaru asked, and Hana glanced at him. _Well I didn't know I was allowed to fight back, asshole._ She phased through another blow, and moved through Sasuke, becoming solid right after and kicking him in the backside, automatically diving and phase through his return blow. Her kick didn't do anything except probably embarrass him.

She let him slash at her, looked for another opportunity. _There is no way I can land another hit without him dodging it and hurting me.... Okay, I need to be invisible, except he can still see me with the Sharingan.... I need to be solid and fluid at the same time. Just not inside of him because he's my ticket to freedom and I don't wanna kill anyone._

Experimentally, she threw a fist forward towards his face, he brought his hand up to grab it but she phased through him, then did it again, and again. "Hana-chan you realize you aren't making any-" Kabuto stopped mid sentence. 

She landed a hit, becoming solid just for an instant as she struct Sasuke in the throat with a punch that took everything she had, then phased through him, landed behind him.

Sasuke made a choking noise. _Ha! I got him to let his guard down for a moment!  
_

Hana stared at her hand, letting a small smirk bleed through her expression. Hana looked at Sasuke, and the smirk dropped. He looked pissed. "I was holding back before...but now.." Killing intent poured out of him and he moved faster than what she could see, attempting to slash her to pieces she phased through each attack, but was getting increasingly overwhelmed.

 _He's to strong. Shit I pissed him off. Fuck fuck fuck what do I... wait._ Hana focused on the ground, and slipped down, sinking into the earth like a trap door opened beneath her.Under the ground, Hana held her breath, briefly, and prayed there was a room beneath them. There was, and she took in a sharp breath as she fell through, landing with a yelp and rolling. 

Groaning, Hana could feel the bruises already as she stood, then suddenly the ceiling caved down, and Sasuke appeared, coming at her quickly. Hana cursed and turned towards the next wall, when suddenly Kabuto appeared in front of her. "Stop, Hana." He commanded and Hana paused, and glanced behind her to see what Sasuke was doing.

Orochimaru had stopped Sasuke, telling him something she couldn't hear but he glared at her in a murderous rage. _Great I've pissed off the only ally I might have had._ "You actually hit him, I didn't think you had it in you." Kabuto said dryly. Hana glanced at him. 

"Yeah... that was hard... I was trying not to mess up his internal organs since I could have just become solid inside of him. Outside hits are hard." She admitted, and Kabuto's eyes gleamed with something. "So you were also holding back. Well as amusing as this is, it's probably best we separate you two for a while, at least until Sasuke's cooled off." 

Hana glanced at Sasuke again, who seemingly had calmed down but still looked pissed. She was certain that she would have to make this up to him now. _Damn and the only way that would be possible is if, maybe, I let him kick my ass. The fact that he couldn't touch me and I could literally kick his rear is probably what has him pressed._ Hana noted, and she was lead away by Kabuto. 

* * *

**Well what do y'all think? Let me know in the comments.**


	5. Here we go again

Hana was beginning to think letting Orochimaru know she was present that day was a bad idea.

Well, actually, there is absolutely no doubt in her mind that it was a horrible idea. Especially now that he can actually hurt her now. _Way to go Hana your decision making skills are so on point._ _Hey at least I don't have to study for exams anymore. That's a plus in my book. Unless Orochimaru randomly decides to quiz me on shit. Oh god. I think that would drive me over the edge. Wait...  
_

Hana snickered, the mental image that was somehow terrifying yet hilarious of Orochimaru as a college professor. He would totally be a biology professor, with like a focus in genetics or something.

The reason Hana was currently thinking about all these things was because she was once again, left alone for a long period of time. This was _after_ they'd drugged her and she's woke up in a different room. This, Hana had realized once Kabuto came to get her again, was because they'd moved, again. She had realized shortly before that when they moved her to a cell, they'd moved bases and just moved her while she was out of it. 

Anyway-

Recently she had begin to feel a weird tingling sensation, and hadn't mentioned it to anyone because she didn't want to end up on the table again. They'd started "training" her, although right now it only seemed to be building up her endurance and physical strength. After her "fight" with Sasuke (if you could even call it that) she supposed they'd realized how useful she could be as a pawn, if she was properly trained.

Hana agreed, because she was playing the power hungry person who was actually just chill and didn't give a shit about power and was only buying time until both of these fuckers _died already...._

Anyway-

Hana had hated this entire process until she looked at her stomach and noted she'd lost a significant amount of fat, and how her body was starting to loose it's... fluffy fat. She was literally shaping up, and Hana wasn't gonna lie, she did not mind that part at all. Not that she wasn't happy with her body before, _but damn she could get used to this look._

Of course, she was in pain a lot now, and they weren't exactly kind, in fact they were brutally honest with how weak she was. Of course she was just as honest right back, with a "oh yeah, because a civilian woman would meet ninja standards in physical fitness." 

She refused to let them get to her.

The days would go on, she wasn't exactly sure how long or how many had gone by until she eventually gathered up enough courage to ask Kabuto how long she'd been there. "Oh? Why do you ask?"

Hana stared at him for a full minute, and he chuckled. "You've been here for about two months." He told her, and Hana's brain stopped working for a second.

Hana blinked, the disbelief flickering across her face. Two month. God that was long. How was she even alive? It didn't feel that long to her-

Wait a second how long was she unconcious all those times for? How long had they kept her under? A few times she felt pretty weak afterwards but she always assumed it was the drugs...

"Kabuto-san... how long am I kept unconscious?" Hana asked, the dread building up in her, and Kabuto chuckled. "Oh the longest was probably about three weeks." Hana had to keep herself from making any audible sounds. That did explain a few things.... she'd just assumed... 

She'd just assumed. That was her first mistake. "... what?" She asked, and stared at him directly now, and he glanced at her. "Why?" She demanded, and her voice was horse. She was shaking, and her fist were clenched into balls as her fingernails dug into her palms. She grit her teeth and glared at the medic. "What are you doing to me?" 

"Me? I'm doing nothing. Orochimaru-sama is the one who works on you most of the time-"

"Quit dodging the question! Tell me what's been done!" Hana snarled, and Kabuto tsk. "You've become so testy as of late, despite all that extra rest. You're mostly kept under that long because it's simply easier to heal and monitor you like that. As for what's been done... you'll have to ask Orochimaru-sama." Hana let out a growl, and turned, walking out intent on going to confront the snake sannin.

Then she paused in the hallway after walking a ways, her legs starting to wobble she gripped the wall for balance. Her emotions were going haywire as she felt overwhelmed suddenly, needing to know what happened but the idea of just... asking him being to terrifying. She needed to pull herself together. Taking deep breaths, Hana focused on her mind and body trying to calm down.

It's then that she discovered something peculiar, and tried messing with it, wanting to move it to see if it could be moved. She succeeded, and it slowly started moving, twisting and circulating. Then, it spread across her body. Hana gasp, it felt like fire was in her veins, and her voice caught in her throat as she tried to scream. She leaned forward, and her stomach released it's contents as she tried to push this energy out and away from her, letting it fan out violently.

"Hana-chan." Kabuto was suddenly next to her, and Hana blinked. His hand glowed green, and she flinched, as she was suddenly aware. Very aware.

"What... what is happening.." She gasped, and a voice spoke. "Your body is accumulating chakra in your body." Hana looked up to see Orochimaru, and she scowled. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Me." She hissed.

"Technically, nothing much... I just made your body slightly more.... receptive of chakra. I noticed you have this incredible ability to adapt to your environment and I simply... accelerated the process. You would have ended up like this regardless...."

"What the hell does that mean?" Hana demanded.

"It means you basically had an empty chakra system." Kabuto clarified, and Hana fell to her knees, the shock and pain getting to be to much. ".... so what, I'm... this is.... chakra?" Hana raised a hand, and tried pooling the energy to her hand. Sure enough, it glowed slightly, in the dim hallway. She stared in disbelief, and Kabuto placed a hand on her head. "It's time for you to sleep this off, Hana-chan."

"N-" she couldn't protest, because the next thing she knew, she was waking up in a cell room. "No... ugh that asshole..." She looked around. _Wonder how long I was out this time..._ She had a chakra system. This meant they could use genjutsu on her now....

 _Shit. That can't be good._ Hana stood, and looked around the room- it looked about the same as every other room she'd been randomy placed away in. Walking over to the door, she tried the handle, rattling it once, twice, and then a third time. 

_Nope. It's locked. Damn seal won't even let me phase through it either._ She thought, and began checking over her body to see if any scars or marks were left behind. She found a scar on her stomach, near the seal, and she shivered, not wanting to think about why that was there. She couldn't really see much, given that it was essentially pitch black, so she was going off feeling alone... when they let her shower again she'll have to check. They usually came and got her to shower after she woke up.

Hana slumped on the floor, sighing and deciding to do some yoga exercises- it was one of the only things she could do in the darkness like this. She leaned down, and got into a downward dog pose, and took a deep breath like all her yoga instructors before had told her to do. 

Then she heard shouting, and paused, before the door suddenly burst open, and Hana looked between her legs to see a pale looking boy, with dark eyes staring at her. Their eyes met, and held contact for what felt like a minute before Hana went to speak, her eyes widening as she realized who that was.

* * *

**Hehe, cliffy... don't worry I'll update later on either tonight, or tomorrow.**


	6. Escape

"Not here." The boy said, and slammed the door shut. Hana practically fell out of the position, yelling. "WAIT WAIT HOLD ON A DAMN MINUTE!!! HEY!! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" She wrenched open the door- the lock was broken- and ran into the hallway, looking for the boy and came face to face with Naruto Uzumaki.

Hana squeaked and jumped back, falling on her ass. "Ow ow ow ow...shit why is the floor so hard.." Hana grumbled, and Naruto stared at her for a second, before Yamato stepped forward. "Who are you?"

"WHERE IS SASUKE?!" Naruto shouted, and Hana flinched. "Okay, first, Hi, I'm Hana, second, I just woke up after... wait is this a new base? Hey, what's the date?"

"It's June 25th." Sakura responded.

"Oh shit wow they kept me out for a month... that explains the muscle weakness... I've been in a coma for like a month and only just woke up, and as for Sasuke um..." Hana shrugged. "I dunno. Honestly." Yamato stared her, and seemed to focus on a few things on her body.

"Your one of his experiments?" He asked, and finally met her eyes. Hana nodded, suddenly subconscious.

"Yeah, and you?" Yamato stiffened. "What do you know about me?" Hana blinked. "Whoa man I was joking. Also we should probably get going because I'm pretty sure Orochimaru won't be a very nice host. Take it from me." Hana rambled, and Yamato sighed. "Can you run?"

"Eh... how fast we going?" Yamato gestured to Naruto and Sakura, and they took off at a speed that.... would definitely be considered fast, but was probably slow for a shinobi. "Well, no promises." Hana said, and the two of them started down the hallways, with Sai behind them. Hana realized she'd just been taken prisoner. "You say with me from here on out. I'm keeping my eyes on you and if you make any trouble..." Yamato gave her a scary look that didn't compare to anything she'd witnessed over the last few days, and Hana yawed. "Yeah I got it bub, you mad, I dead." She replied, then paused. "Hey, Yamato-san, what do you know about seals?"

"Why?"

"Can you undo this seal?" She held up her shirt to reveal the sealing on her stomach. "What is that for?" Naruto asked, looking a little on edge... well more than he was. Hana glanced at him. "I have a special power that would aid me in escaping if it weren't for this seal. I could also use it to help you guys.." Hana prompted.

"We don't have time." Yamato cut them short. "And I don't trust you."

* * *

It wasn't long before they'd decided to split up and cover more ground, before Hana remembered Sai was going to try to assassinate Sasuke, and bit her lip, wonder if she should say anything. Hana was mostly silent, just watching them, and hugging her arms to comfort herself, as she was freaking out. She was so scared they'd get caught, that Orochimaru would just show up and grab her, kill them, or kill them all.

No matter what, she couldn't let that happen.

She needed to escape. Today. Sakura checked another room, and suddenly, Yamato stiffened.

"Naruto's chakra..." Yamato said, and Hana stiffened, knowing what was coming next. Orochimaru had likely made contact with Naruto and Sai. "It appears something has happened...."

"The only people here are Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru. Which one do you wanna bet made contact with those two?" Hana spoke up, and they glanced at her. Hana's face was grim. "Seriously, you should probably help them."

"Let's go." Said Yamato, and Sakura nodded, and Hana sighed, as she followed them through the hallways, before Yamato stopped, and shot a huge amount of wood through the wall. Yamato grabbed Hana's arm, and the next thing she knew she was in the hallway, blinking, before her heart started to race again upon catching sight of Orochimaru. 

"Orochimaru again huh." Yamato said, and Hana edged behind him a little. "Naruto... I'll let you live. Please dispose of as many Akatsuki members as possible, okay?" He said, and Naruto shifted. "What?"

"I've got business with Sai... oh and Hana-chan.." His eyes were suddenly on her. "Don't think I've forgotten about you." He said, and Hana felt paralyzed for a second as he vanished.

"We have to find Sasuke, Sai's looking for him, we have to do something before Orochimaru finds him." Naruto said. Hana took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and tune out the events around her. _Calm down. Calm down. It's all good. It's fine. It's fine... it's not find he's coming for you._ "He's gonna get me. He's gonna kill you guys and he's gonna get me." Hana muttered without realized, and Yamato touched her shoulder, causing Hana to jolt out of whatever episode she was having. She vaguely noticed the bingo book in his hand.

"You have intel on him, right? That means we've got to deliver you to the Leaf Village... he won't get you." Yamato said, and Naruto looked at Hana. "Hey, yeah. Yamato's right, it'll be fine, believe it!" Hana felt a ghost of the smile on her lips as he said the classic line.

"Okay." She said, and nodded, feeling hopeful.

Suddenly, and explosion ripped through them, and Hana yelped. "What was that?!" Yamato said, and Hana blurted out. "Sasuke... I think someone just woke up him." Yamato glanced at her, then at the others. "Come on!" 

The darted down hallways for what seemed to be forever, and Hana's palm became sweaty as she became increasingly more anxious, before she saw the light, and ran for it, not even stopping until she was out.

Sunlight hit her face, and she couldn't see, as everything was so bright. Her eyes watered as she squinted, just pausing and basking in it while she could. Seconds later, she was followed by Naruto and Yamato, who'd paused earlier. Sakura stood, frozen at the sight of Sasuke who stood on top of the wreckage. Hana couldn't hear properly what he was saying, and was to focused on trying to see again. Her eyes were slow to adjust, and eventually she could make out her surroundings.

The next thing she knew, Sasuke had moved faster than she could react, and stood in front of Naruto, and whispered something in his ear. Then his sword was drawn, and Sai was in the middle of them, stopping the blade from hitting Naruto.

Then the two were flung back as electricity crackled around Sasuke. Hana back away from the mess, wishing she had access to her phasing. Sakura charged at Sasuke, but he deflected her attacks as Yamato moved on him as well, only to end up impaled by the blade. Yamato propelled Sasuke's blade away with wood, then enclosed him inside a wooden barrier, only for Sasuke to burst out. 

Hana could barely follow what was happening. The next thing she knew Sasuke was back on the cliff, and she tensed, knowing this would be when Orochimaru shows up. She tensed.

"Why don't you get it?!Soon Orochimaru is going to take your body!" Naruto yelled in frustration like Sasuke didn't already know that. _Well actually.... nah, I'll tell em later when they get me out._ Hana couldn't hear what Sasuke said next, over the sound of her own heartbeat anticipating what's coming next. 

"That's enough talking." Yamato said, getting to his feet, he walked over in front of the group. "I didn't want to do anything to rough in front of you guys... but I'm serious now." Yamato said, and Hana kept herself from sighing in exasperation. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. 

"I can't just let those who left the village the same way as Orochimaru run loose. So I'll do whatever I have to to haul Sasuke back to the leaf village." Yamato said, and Sasuke looked annoyed, saying something Hana knew was probably along the lines of "I'm done with this" and stabbing his sword into the ground, his hands suddenly flickering through a jutsu. Hana gasped. "AH SHIT." She vocalized. Sasuke raised his hand, and Orochimaru suddenly appear, stopping the jutsu and Sasuke.

Kabuto appeared, and the three exchanged words. Then Orochimaru suddenly turned, and looked at Hana.

"Get her." _Fuck._

* * *

She was on Yamato's back, and they were running. Sakura, Sai and Naruto were beside them, as they all ran at an insane speed through the trees. _Shit shit shit they're gonna get me. Shit._ Hana clung to Yamato like her life depended on it. _Because it did.  
_

What could she do? What could she... "Captain Yamato, the seal!" She said, and Yamato looked at her. "Please!"

"I can't guarantee anything." He said, and she nodded, and yanked up her shirt, getting tossed to Sai. She willed this to work, needing this work. _Please let him get this off me!_

It happened quickly, one moment Hana was being dragged through the sky, the next, she had phased through Sai. Naruto yelled, and went to catch her, and Hana focused on letting him touch her. She was looped around Naruto's back, and then tried something new.

She tried to spread her ability to him, which was mostly pushing her chakra around him. Naruto stiffened. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting you! Join hands with your teammates- I need a physical connection!" She demanded, and Naruto hesitated, but grabbed Sakura's hand, yelling at them what she'd told him. Hana focused, and put all of her energy into making them as slippery and untouchable as she was. Then a snake lashed outwards, and went through them both, before returning to Orochimaru, who was directly behind them. "Hey do you have a smoke bomb?" She whispered in Naruto's ear, and he nodded. "Okay, when I cuss them out, use it." She told him, and adjusted herself, looking directly at Orochimaru... who looked a bit peeved.

Hana raised her hand, putting up her middle finger. 

"LATER BITCHES, SEE YOU NEVER!!!" Then she willed them all to become invisible, and the three of them vanished in the smoke. She heard Orochimaru's curses as they moved through the trees, the four of them not daring to stop until Yamato eventually, after about twenty to thirty minutes, told them it was probably safe. Hana practically fell off Naruto, her energy completely spent, she was shocked at herself for remaining conscious.

"What was that?" Yamato asked, looking down at Hana who was lying starfished on the ground. "Ma power. Creepy bastard was studying me.... I pretended to cooperate so that they'd give me better food... ack.... ugh please tell me we're going to the leaf now." Hana said, her voice strain and she wheezed out half the words.

"Why do you want to go to the leaf?"

"Leaf, equals safe from Orochimaru." Hana said, and looked around to see the others were resting as well, although in more dignifying positions. "I'll be happy to give you every dirty secret I learned about the fucker." She added. "Hell, I'll even help ya look for Sasuke... although he'll be fine."

"Fine?! What do you mean fine?!" Naruto had jumped up, and was now in her face, grabbing her by the shirt. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SASUKE?!"

"Your hurting me." Hana said, as her spine ached in the position. Naruto huffed, and dropped her, and Hana whined, before sitting up. "I know quite a bit of information about a lot of things.. it's apart of my whole shtick. Except Orochimaru didn't know about the knowledge part. For instance... Sasuke is going to kill Orochimaru."

"Did Sasuke tell you this?" Yamato asked, and Hana shook her head. "Nah. He didn't have to. Sasuke is stronger than Orochimaru at this point- mostly due to his injuries from the Reaper Death Seal the Third Hokage left on him- yes Yamato I know about that, like I know your name is not Yamato, but Tenzo." His eyes widened fractionally, and Naruto and Sakura looked at him questioningly. "Anywho, Sasuke will kill Orochimaru, quite soon, actually... then he'll go after his brother and... you'll guys will see him again in October, he'll return to the village in one piece, minus an arm. Oh! I have information about the Akatsuki as well." Hana dropped all the truth bombs and leaned back.  
"Minus an arm?" Sakura asked, and Hana nodded, the pointed at Naruto. "Rasengan against Chidori equals are lost for both of you. So like, don't do that if you wanna keep yours, Naruto."

"What do you know about the Akatsuki?"

"Oh... like a shit ton of things." Hana said, and felt suddenly dizziness. "Ohh.. are any of you using clone jutsu?" Sakura stepped forward and her hand glowed. "She's suffering from chakra exhaustion. She's needs rest. We can question her more when she recovers." Hana smiled at Sakura, and then her vision spun, and she fell backwards.

_Woo hoo... I made it._

* * *

**Well there ya go! Escaped the snake! ... eh, maybe I should change the story description a little?**


End file.
